Thorin and his lover
by Blackveilbrides4ever
Summary: how Thorin and the elf maiden Settarah meet. Will they survive the good and bad times, or will the end up being the middle earth version of Romeo and Juliet?
1. Chapter 1

Thorin and his lover part 1: the encounterSettareh

Our adventure started at Erebor, the day Thranduil, my father, went to do business with Thror. When Thror's servant showed my dad my dead mother's necklace,that caused the rift between our races. When I looked at my father, he looked pretty pissed off. He made leave without bowing to Thror, but I bowed, and my father disowned me. Thror made a motion to Thorin, and as I was about to leave, he grabbed my arm and showed me around Erebor. He showed me where they had found the king's jewel and gave me a token of friendship. This happened 10 years before the dragon came. Meanwhile, I made myself a new life in the shire as the shopkeeper in Sara's shop. Little did I know I would meet Thorin and Dis in a few years after the dragon attacked Erebor.I was trailing a pack of Orcs with Belladonna Took from the shire, and the orcs found our food cache. There were 50 orcs in the pack. Belladonna and I killed 13, but one orc stabbed me in the stomach. It felt like the world was spinning as the cold metal pierced my flesh and the bone. Somehow I managed to make it to a town and knocked on a door shouting "REFUGE, REFUGE PLEASE", and to my surprise Thorin answered the door. Knowing I was in good hands, I slumped to the ground and I don't remember anything else.

Thorin

It wasn't even sunrise when she came, shouting on my sister's front door. I came to the door with my sword unsheathed, and she was already halfway dead." Dis! Hurry! "Thorin are you okay?" "Help me get her onto a bed and get some rags to bind her wounds. And some Kingsflower would be helpful too! "Settarah started seizing up and Dis told me to hold her down while she gave her the kingsflower. It was very hard to hear Settarah scream and three times I almost slapped Dis for being the cause of her pain. I controlled myself and didn't slap my sister. A few hours after all of this happened and she was sleeping peacefully, Dis came over and said," You know she's going to die Thorin." Dis, don't joke around like that. That's not funny." "I'm serious Thorin. She's lost too much blood. It'll be a miracle if she makes it to the morning. I'm taking Fili and Kili to Anna's house. I don't want them around death this young. "When she left, I held Settara's hand in mine and wept like I never have before. The thought of her dying really made me appreciate life a lot more. For a minute, she squeezed my hand, but then, her hand fell limp. "NO! SETTARAH!" I felt her neck. There was no pulse. I felt like I failed her.

Settarah

When I awoke, I was in a strange bed in a strange room in a strange house. I felt someone hold my hand and I heard Thorin say," I love you Settarah." I squeezed his hand for a minute, and then I saw nothing but white everywhere. I let go of this life with so many my head I said, "I love you too," then I was in the afterlife and it was a picturesque field of flowers blooming in the spring. I heard a comforting voice all around me, yet I could see nobody else there but me. It gave me a choice. "you died young and with a lover who is mourning over you as we speak. You can either stay in the afterlife or go back down to middle earth and be with Thorin Oakenshield. Now understand this, little one. I have never given anyone else this choice before. I thought about Thorin and I as a possibility and said, "yes. Before I go, can I see my mother?" "yes. You only have so much time though." After it said this, she appeared out of nowhere." Mom!" "There, there I'm here." "Mom ! Come back!" " Honey, I'm your guardian angel. I'm always with you wherever you go." When I was back on middle earth, Thorin was lying next to me holding my hand like he's never going to let go. He wakes and sees my eyes and lets a lone tear slide down his face, and then I kissed him. It was hot and passionate with all of our emotions colliding. "I must go, Thorin. I cannot stay. I must go back to the shire. I cannot stay here." "Please. Stay. My sister wouldn't mind. You could share a room with me." "Thorin, I can't endanger you and your family any orcs saw me enter this house. Goodbye, prince of Erebor and my dreams."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin and his lover part 2: The battle for the mines of Moria Thorin

When Settarah left, Dis said I was," as inconsolable as an orc with an arrow shot up their ass." I played

With Fili and Kili a lot and taught them how to shoot bows and sword fight with wooden swords to cope

with her being gone. On the days I missed her the most, I would pack my bags and make for the shire.

On one of the days that I did this, my neighbor Tim said, "I see you've already heard Thorin." "Heard

what?" "About the ambush on Moria of course. We've planned on taking back Moria today.""When do

we leave?" "An hour." "Let my grandfather know I will be marching too." " Will do." As I get ready for

battle, Dis packs me some bread and salted meat in an oiled skin. Fili and Kili say," Please don't go uncle." " I have to. Your mother and Annie will be here. You won't be alone." But I will be , I think as I

trudge down the road, thinking of Settarah we get to moria, the orcs were expecting us for

battle. I smelled a rat in the group that day amongst my men. Then I hear an Elven horn and the king

Thranduil has turned away from the battle. What a cowardly son of a bitch! But one Elf rode down to

the battle and joined it. The Elf was Settarah. "Go back to your cowardly friends!" Said my neighbor Tim.

Dain, my cousin, said" You better insult her if you want to keep your head." "Okay." So I said "Why

don't you go and kiss an orc. There's a pack right there." She looked at me with such hurt and anger, and

the battle began. Settarah didn't leave. She fought and stayed loyal to her friends like a true warrior.

Settarah

While I went back to the Shire, my brother Legolas kidnapped me and took me to our father, who had

summoned me. Originally, I knew he was going to apologize for what happened in Erebor, but he gave

me an invitation for battle." My daughter, come back and live in peace with your people. There will be

no more working at the shire, just relaxation. I have started a battle between the dwarves and the orcs.

Care to watch your handsome Dwarf prince die today?" All of my anger and hatred seethed out of me,

and I couldn't control myself. I slapped my father. I slapped the king of Mirkwood. My father, on the

other hand, controlled himself." Very well. Lian, get her some Mithril. I wish to see her be tortured on

the battlefield as she watches her friends die and knowing in her dear heart that she can't do anything

to ease their suffering. Bind her and put her armor on." "DAD! How could you! You and I both know

mom wouldn't like this!" When I mentioned her, his face went blank and expressionless. When I was on

the battlefield, everybody was sneering and taunting at me, but I ignored them as usual. Then Thorin

told me to go and kiss an orc, and that's when I started hating dwarves. Hoever, I wasn't a coward, so I

fought alongside Thorin.

Thorin

I felt so ashamed of myself when the battle began, Settarah was a true warrior, I was not. A true warrior

doesn't insult friends or make rude comments. I felt obligated to apologize after the battle was won. A

few hours after the battle began, I found myself locked Corps-a-corps with an orc, and Settarah cut its

head off." I thought I should stick around for a few." " I am so sorry about what I said" " Everybody has

to do what they need to do in order to stay alive. And keep their head." She winks at me when she says

this. She winks! We part our ways through the orc army, and occasionally chopping off heads here and

there. After this , I see my grandfather's head roll to my feet. That's where I meet him. Azog. Then Azog

the defiler, son of a bastard challenges me. He knocks my shield off my arm, breaking a few bones, and I

find a log to defend myself. Azog tries to cut off my head, but I stop his blade with my branch. Then I cut

off that bastard's right arm and he wheedles back like an infant. When the orcs leave and the battle is

won, I notice Settara's helmet. It has no hair or blood, but I look inside and see this message. _Thorin, I_

 _will be back. I am expected elsewhere at the moment._

Settarah

I started off as usual, casually flicking my sword as usual, when out of the corner of my eye I see Thorin

locked in a Corpa-a-corps with an ugly ass orc. I go over and cut its head off and chat for a minute. Then I

leave, making my way through orc filth. I fight for a bit, getting bored and then an orc comes and nearly

kills me. It has me ready to have my head cut off, and I yell Thorin's name. He's not even responding. I

finally get out of the orc's arms, taking off my helmet and leaving it face side up so he can read the

message that I scribbled before the battle. As I lay it down on an orc body, I see Thorin battling with

Azog. I hope that he lives, I think as I make for the Shire, where Belladonna is expecting a baby boy.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin and his lover part 3: The time in between

 **Settarah**

I didn't need to be anywhere. Belladonna's baby had been born months ago and his name was Bilbo.

The truth was, I had found a new power and I needed to learn how to control it. I had found out on the

battle field that I could shoot ice and fire from my fingertips. The orc that was going to cut my head off I

froze by accident. I had fled to the Shire in order to not be killed under false pretenses that I was a

witch. So I worked at Sarah's store. Again. I hadn't learned to control my powers yet, so I took a 3

month vacation from work and went to go visit my mother's uncle, Lord Elrond. So I fled from the Shire

and went to Rivendell. Lord Elrond had never seen the likes of my powers and said he couldn't help me

in my quest to control my powers." But," he said," maybe you could try _Mithrandir_ or lady _Galadriel._

They understand people with powers better than I ever have. Your mother was like you. Except she

could shoot water and wind." Then a flower entwined around my fingertips. "I guess I can manipulate

plants too," I said as I tried to get the lily off my hand. "Lady _Galadriel_ can help you with that one. She

used to be able to do that. One time, she killed a pack of Orcs when she strangled them in weeds. You

would have to consult _Mithrandir_ about the rest of your newfound powers. He's headed to the shire

because of a midsummer's eve party hosted by old Took. You may be able to catch up to him if you

hurry." " Thank you, Lord Elrond. Please don't tell my father I was here or where I'm headed." "Very

well, Princess Settarah" I feel as high as the lonely mountain as I run towards the Shire, hoping to catch

up to _Mithrandir_.

 **Thorin**

When the battle was won and the Orcs had retreated, I found only 13 Dwarves alive who had served my

grandfather in Erebor. _Settarah, Where are you._ I thought as I pictured her poor, mutilated body in my

mind's eye. I shake my head, the hot seeping tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I would spend the

next 10 years looking for her, but I never found her. I gave up, went back to my sister's house, Where Fili

and Kili were almost grown. Dis, Fili, and Kili had searched for 5 years, but they gave me up for dead. The

looks on their faces when I returned! 50 years after my return to the blue mountains, I received word

that Gandalf was looking for 13 dwarves to take back Erebor, and anyone who was interested meet at

the Shire. Me and the 12 others who had survived went, and we Ventured towards the Shire to meet

our burglar and secretly I hoped that I might see Settarah and ask her to join the company.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin and his lover Part 4 : We meet again.

 **Thorin**

By the time I am ready to go on the Quest to reclaim Erebor, a message from my cousin Dain arrives. It read:

 _Greetings, Dear cousin! There is a meeting of our kin at the Iron Hills on the 13_ _th_ _of May. I heard about_

 _the Quest to reclaim our homeland from that bastard, so I set up a meeting. YOU MUST ATTEND. I TOLD_

 _EVERYONE THAT YOU WOULD BE THERE._

 _Love,_

 _Dain of the iron hills_

Yep. That letter made me so pissed off at him. I didn't want to go, but I did anyway because he's family. I

got to the throng as the rest of the company was smoking their weed. I see Gandalf, and I make my way

to him " Ah, Thorin. You finally decided to join us. I stole a few pieces of bread to go with your soup.

And, here is our burglar, Mr. Bilbo Baggins of The Shire." " I most certainly am not a burglar! I've never

stolen a thing in my life!" Says Bilbo as he looks like he swallowed a sour lemon as his face puckers up.

Then Gandalf calls us to the table and presents me The prophesy and the key to a side door in Erebor.

There was just one tiny hitch. Gandalf couldn't read the runes, as they were written in _Sindara_ and

 _Quenya_. " I cannot read these runes. They are of Ancient Writing, Which only a select few Elves can

decipher." "Excuse me, But did you say ancient runes, and only a few Elves could read them?" Says Bilbo

as he is looking over Dwalin's shoulder. My heart leapt, and I knew in my heart that I was going to see

Settarah on this trip. " Because there's an Elf maid who can read them. She works at the home goods

store on Rose AVE. and I bet she would read them to us with no cost." " Well done, master burglar, " I

said as I tried to keep my joy inside. I ran towards the store and as we were about to go into the store,

Bilbo says," you guys should wait out here. She doesn't like Dwarves all that much." When Bilbo said

that, my heart sunk right away.

 **SETTARAH**

It was another normal night at the Shire… but it wasn't really. Tonight was the 60th year anniversary that

I had seen Thorin's killer duel with him, knocking his shield off his arm. I wiped my tears away as the

customer service bell rang and rang. "Alright, alright. Can't a girl ever mourn in peace on the day of her

lover's death?" I think to myself as I make my way to the counter. And, who do I see at twilight in his

robe? Bilbo Baggins, the respectable son of my friend Belladonna Took, standing in front of me in his

evening robe." Good evening Settarah" " Good evening to you too mister Baggins. What are you doing

up at this hour? Need some eggs for tomorrow's breakfast?" " Well, not exactly," he says as he pulls

something from behind his back. It's a book that he bought from me 10 years ago. " I need you to

translate something for me." "Translate what? It's in English?" " I used the book to protect the thing I

need you to translate. An old man gave it to me at the side of the road this evening." I looked at the

parchment he needed translated, and at the top it read: **_The prophecy of Durin_**. I backed away in

surprise and my mind goes back to Thorin, his sweet smile, his passionate kisses, and his death. The

tears start streaming down my cheeks hot and wet. I even think I blacked out for a minute or two.

"Where did you get this, Bilbo? TELL ME THE TRUTH! Prophecies don't end up by the side of the road,

Bilbo. Tell me the truth!" " Okay, okay. A Dwarf gave it to me." " This dwarf, did he have long, black hair

and a scar on his right temple?" " Yes. How did you know?" " Tell him to stay outside. The others can

come in and have whatever they feel like to eat. And you and Gandalf must go in too. I start to brush my

hair, and then I go outside. Thorin and I stare at each other, and then we kissed. It was Bliss. The dove

had found her way to the nest. We were happy, but I could sense someone watching me. As I looked

through the leaves, I saw my brother Legolas scowling at me. That's where I went wrong. I called Thorin

a manwhore and he was just a player looking to score royal blood. It hurt like hell to say this, but my

brother looked at me with approval. Thorin looked hurt, but he replied with kindness, like my father. "

We came here to pick up a burglar, but we also need a translator. Would you like to join the company?"

" Yes." " Great. We leave at ten tomorrow sharp." He looked so hurt and confused when he said this. I

wanted then and there to confess my undying love to him, and that I didn't mean any of the shit I just

said. Why does love have to be so damn confusing?

 **Thorin**

When Bilbo went in, I peered into the window and looked at the Elves' hand and saw what the elves call

 _Henna_ painted on her hand, and I knew it was Settarah. But when we kissed, I knew she wan't the

Same. She called me a manwhore, and I knew something was up. I could tell by the way she kissed me

that she missed me, but she said otherwise.

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin and his lover part 5: the Hobbit hole and other things

 **Settarah**

While we made our back to Bilbo Baggins' house, Thorin watched me with a new set of eyes, like I was

Thranduil. He looked as if he was trying to decipher me, but he was staring at me not-so-discreetly, and I

was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Thankfully we got to the Burglar's house soon after he started

staring at me. I was talking to Ori when _Mithrandir_ called everyone to the table, but I didn't go. I was still

mad at him for making me come to Bilbo's house at eleven-thirty. I was eavesdropping behind the living

room wall, but I only heard little snippets at a time. "Thorin" said _Mithrandir_ , "your father gave me

these to give to you if you were to try to reclaim Erebor." At this, he pulled a map and a key out of his

cloak. "Unfortunately, I cannot read these runes on the map. They are written in two different ancient

tongues, _Sindarin_ and _Dwarvish_. And this, Settarah ( He yelled that last part because I didn't come when

he called the meeting to order) Is where you come in." I walked in the dining room, looking neutral. "

You will read these runes, and you will become the company's translator." I felt like getting back at

Thorin for staring at me, so I said something I shouldn't've. I said" Gandalf, if I join the company, does it

mean I have to travel with this?" I pointed at Thorin as I talked. "Because he is a horrible travel

companion. He farts and talks in his sleep." When I said this, everybody started laughing so hard quite a

few of them choked on their mead. Thorin regained his dignity and said," Settarah always must have her

head facing north to go to sleep, so she'll pace around like a cat." Everybody started up again except

Bilbo. I felt insulted, so I opened my mouth." Hey Thorin, at least I have a home." Thorin was so furious

that he reached for his sword, I grabbed mine, but Gandalf made our swords fly into his hands. I slapped

Thorin, and dodged his punch, then I swirled my hair and went to Gandalf's side. At this point there

were shouts of " Fight, fight" and " Not in my house!" Unfortunately, Gandalf pulled us apart." Stop

screwing around you two. We only have until Durin's day to get to the lonely mountain" Said Gandalf as

he pulled us apart. He made me read the map in front of everybody, but on it was a prophesy about the

one who will defeat the greatest evil middle earth has ever known, but I didn't read about that part. I

pointed to the runes with the finger pointing to Erebor and said, "These runes speak of a side-door,

which this key is probably for" I pointed at the key in Thorin's hand and continued. " What I don't get, is

why these runes are all crowded like there's some moon runes."

 **Thorin**

While we were walking to Bilbo's house,I was wondering if we even had the right elf, but it was her all

right. I even saw her tattoos on her arm. I just couldn't stop staring at her because I was trying to

decipher her attitude towards me. " _Does she still love me, or does she hate me?"_ I thought as we went

up to the Hobbit's driveway. Soon after we got back, Gandalf finally called the meeting to order.

Everybody came into the dining room but HER. Soon Gandalf started the conversation like a dwarf

would. " Greetings to you all! I would like to thank our gracious host Bilbo Baggins, and may the hair on

his toes never fall of! Now, Thorin, your father Thrain gave these into my safekeeping until we met

again. He said to give these to you if and only if you were to attempt to retake Erebor." Then Gandalf

pulled a map and a key out of his cloak and yelled for Settarah. I snickered under my breath. Then she

came in, and Gandalf told her to read the runes and become the company's translator. Then in she

insulted me! Of all people to insult me, Settarah! So then, I made up a total lie, because I just couldn't

take that kind of insult. I would've fared better if I kept my mouth shut. Then she said," At least I have a

home." Then I picked up my sword and she picked up hers, but Gandalf used his magic to take away our

swords. Then we decided to have a fist fight. But She slapped me. I tried to punch her, but she was too

quick, and I ended up with a faceful of hair. Then Gandalf started rambling on and on about how we

were screwing around and Durin's day. Then Settarah read the map, and I knew there was something

on the map that she wasn't telling us. But I voiced my opinion to no one but the abyss of my mind. Then

she said something that caught my attention. She said that there are moon runes on the map and she

couldn't tell when they were written or with what moon, both of which are crucial to reading moon

runes. So then she decided to go home, but Dwalin grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip and said to her,"

You're not going anywhere girl." What happened next was a blur. The last thing I remembered was the

black fog that encompassed the room.

 **Settarah**

I should probably give a little background on my history as an assassin for hire. I was getting desperate

for food a few years after the battle for Moria, and then I see a flyer that was a blessing and a curse. I

attend the meeting, and am burned by another fellow assassin, and BAM! I'm an assassin officially. The

first job was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I thought it would be like killing orcs, but I was

wrong. I figured out that lives meant a lot the first few jobs I followed through with. Now fast forward,

and I get a job offer from an armless guy who lost his arm in a battle. Now I ask this man his name, and

he says his name is Azog. Of course I was very nervous being that this was my first job for an orc ( He

was wearing Glamour when I first met him), but he offered me double Denarrii for what I was already

getting paid. We shook hands, and I unknowingly signed my own death warrant. He was a returning

customer, and his last request was," The head of a certain dwarf named Thorin Oakenshield." He said

that he was the one that robbed him of his arm. He paid me in advance, and I promise him that I would

have the head waiting for him before Durin's day. He chuckled and held a knife to my throat." If you

wish to see the sun ever rise again, little one, then you shouldn't ever mention Durin In my presence

ever again." I nodded my head yes, and he slowly took his knife away from my throat. I stared at him

dumbly for a minute, and he says," Well what are you waiting for. The sooner you bring me his head, the

larger your pay will be. I curtly nod and walk out the Pub's door. He sits there chuckling to himself about

the job he has given me. Now we are at the hobbit hole and I just knocked everybody out for a couple

hours, including _Mithrandir,_ and I headed over to Thorin with my knife, and drew it a little ways across

his neck, but I looked at him. Rule number one of being an assassin, never look at your victim ever, and I

broke that rule. I Just couldn't do it, no matter how many ways I tried it. It would be the first job I failed.

I headed to the shop to pack and leave the Shire. Before I left, I kissed Thorin on the cheek with tears in

my eyes. This wasn't the first time I had to do something like this. Thorin stirs, but I put a protection

spell on him, so that he wouldn't be hurt like this ever again.

 _Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby, Back to the years of Loo-Li-Lai-Lay, And I'll sing you to_

 _sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow, Bless you with love for the road that you go. May you sail far, to the far_

 _fields of fortune, With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet. And may you need never to_

 _banish misfortune, may you find kindness, in all that you meet. May there always be angels to watch_

 _over you, to guard you each step of the way. To guard you, and keep you, safe from all harm. Loo-li-lo-li-_

 _lai-lay._

 **Thorin**

I was knocked out for a couple minutes, partly because I'm mostly immune to nightshade powder, but

the rest of the company wasn't. Settarah came at me with a knife, and she halfway made a cut when she

suddenly stopped and said," I can't do this." Then she kissed me on the cheek, and when she was in the

doorway, she put some sort of spell on me. That's when the company awoke, not even 2 minutes after

she left. There was a whole bunch of commotion after everybody woke up. Everybody was concerned

that Settarah had been kidnapped, but no one knew where she was. That's when I felt the warm, sticky

blood seeping down my neck. So I excused myself to the bathroom, and thank Durin there was a

window, so I climbed out of it.

To Be Continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin and his lover part 5: Young love

 **Settarah**

I ran to my apartment and threw everything into my traveler's bag without looking, and made for the

hills with tears falling down my cheeks, mingling with the raindrops falling everywhere. I hear a voice

screaming my name, and by that time I was well out of the Shire." Impossible," I thought as I raced away

from the voice," I gave them enough Nightshade to last a few hours, they shouldn't be up yet." Then I

realized what must've happened. The protection spell must've awakened them from the Nightshade.

Then I realized that it was only HIM, and that only made me cry harder and run faster. I guess my notes

that I wrote to him over the last 50 years when I thought him dead got caught on a branch. I spent the

next few hours running, hoping my sorrows couldn't catch up to me, but Alas! I couldn't ever run away

from them.

 **Thorin**

As soon as I climed out the Hobbit's window, I saw a figure in the dark carrying a bag, and I followed it. I

kept hollering Settarah's name, and the figure turned around in recognition, so I almost caught up to

her. She ran faster, and I could tell she was upset. I tried to catch up to her and reason with her, but she

was gone. I saw out of the corner of my eye a bag of oiled skin so the package wouldn't get wet. I went

to someplace dry, and I opened up the bag.

 _Dear Thorin,_

 _I miss you every day. The flowers remind me of you and how you once made me a crown for me. We_

 _were young, giddy, and in love. Don't you remember those days? I try to forget them because I will cry_

 _because you are dead and it's all my fault. I should've stayed behind and helped you kill Azog. I was a_

 _coward, and I should've stayed behind and fought like a friend would. I should've stayed behind no_

 _matter the consequences on my part. I would give anything if you were alive. I should've stayed behind,_

 _even if Father kept beating me. He forced me to go fight, or risk you, fili, and kili losing your heads_

 _because my father hated you. Is it too late now to say sorry? I should've stayed behind, because I knew_

 _you would've done anything for me. See what a terrible friend I am? It's my fault you're dead._

 _Love,_

 _Settarah_

There were numerous others in the bag, and I resisted the urge to read them, promising myself that I

would read one of them for each of the days we were on the adventure. I slowly trudged up to the

hobbit's house where I was welcomed and the business continued. "Well," Said Balin. "It looks as if we

have lost our translator and guide to the lands unbeknownst to us. We are officially screwed." Then Fili

and kili asked me about Settarah and what she's like. " She's an elf. That's all you need to know at this

point lest you want to endanger her life as well as yours." I said as I tried to hide the small bag with the

letters in it. Then Kili decides to act out and say ," OOHHH UNCLE, you like her, don't you?" I was

tempted to backhand him for that, but instead I replied, "She's a great friend and an even better

warrior." At that kili and fili backed off. The night went as planned, but the burglar fainted as he read the

agreements on the contract. We all fell off to sleep very early, being that we had to leave very early in

the morning. I went to bed thinking of her, and I silently cried myself to sleep.

 **Settarah**

I made camp in a clearing of trees, and slept late. I woke up to pony noises and some idiot screaming," I

signed it! I signed it! Guys, wait up! I signed it!" Then I saw the company, and I panicked. I packed

hastily, forgetting the note that I was writing, and accidentally left it behind. Thorin and the company

stopped where I made camp. Thorin dismounted his horse and examined the ashes of my fire. And then

he noticed it. The note. That I left behind. I cursed my luck under my breath. He told the rest of the

company to keep their eyes peeled, and when they were busy getting out their weapons, he stuffed the

note in his pocket. He looked misty-eyed as he mounted his horse. Against my better judgement, I

decided to follow them and reappear at the right time. They made camp on a cliff, so I made camp

below it because there was a cave below the cliff. Then I heard the full story of the mines of Moria. I

learned that the mines had been reclaimed by dwarves, but overrun by goblins years after.

 **Thorin**

We left before the Hobbit was awake and Balin made Breakfast, as I was no use in the kitchen, I went

and read one of her letters to me privately In the room I was staying in.

 _Dear Thorin,_

 _Today marks the 13_ _th_ _anniversary of Moria. 13 years my other half has been dead. 13 years you have_

 _been dead._

 _Do you know what's worth fighting for_

 _When it's not worth dying for?_

 _Does it take your breath away_

 _And you feel yourself Suffocating?_

 _Does the pain weigh out the pride_

 _Did someone break your heart inside?_

 _You're in Ruins_

 _One, 21 knives, lay down your arms,_

 _Give up the fight._

 _One, 21 knives, throw up your arms, into the sky_

 _You and I._

 _I am looking outside of my window right now, wishing you were here, sitting beside me, holding my_

 _hand._

 _Settarah_

Balin called everybody to the dining hall, so I dried my eyes and ate. We left, but not before we bet on

the Hobbit and whether he was coming, so I bet 5 Denarrii that he wasn't coming. Gandalf bet 10 that

he was coming, and I owed him 5 Denarrii because the hobbit came, so we gave him a pony. We made

camp by one of the villages affected by Smaug. Bilbo carried the soup to Fili and Kili who were watching

the ponies. It turns out that Daisy and Bungo were missing, and Fili and Kili didn't want to tell me that

they lost the ponies, so they made the burglar check it out. Bilbo tried to rescue the ponies, but he failed

and Kili ( Being the smart one) Decided to take on the trolls himself and nearly got himself killed, so

everybody decided to attack. Unfortunately, 13 Dwarves and a Halfling wasn't enough to overpower 3 trolls, so Settarah decided to jump in from the bushes. I welcomed her, and threw her a sword. She

threw the sword to me, and stuck one troll in the eye with an arrow, and then another decided to grab

her and I, and stuff her into a bag and put her next to me. Talk about awkward! " So, how did you guys

get here?" She asked as I tried to reach my knife, but my hands and feet were bound. " Same way as

you" Replied Kili as he struggled to get out and reach his sword, which was only 1 foot away. She

wouldn't look at me, and I wouldn't look at her. Then the trolls brought Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Dwalin, and

Balin and put them over the fire. But they took Bombur and one of the trolls decided to eat him raw, but

she saved him." Stop! Don't eat him! They've got parasites!" At this Bilbo decided to talk about cooking

Dwarves, and he said to skin them first! Of course he basically started a riot, and the trolls were fed up,

so one of them said" Screw this, I don't care about parasites. I'm hungry!" Then Gandalf Decided to

show up.

 **Settarah**

I followed the company for another 3 days, and they came to a clearing with trees, and I hide in a tree

for the night, as usual. I try to think about how to rejoin the company, and then I hear some screams

about 15 feet away from where I made tree. I check it out, and I see three trolls, 13 dwarves, a Halfling,

no wizard, and my chance to rejoin the company. I jumped from where I was hiding, and stuck a troll

with my arrow in its eye. Thorin looked all surprised, and threw me a sword. I gave it back to him, saying

that he might need it. We were captured by the trolls and stuffed into bags. Talk about humiliating! The

stupid-ass troll put me next to Thorin. I didn't look at him, and he didn't look at me either. I will confess

that it felt good to be by someone that I trusted and loved, namely the prince of my dreams and heart.

Poor Bombur was picked up and was dangling over one of the troll's mouths, and I saved him with my

quick thinking and I said," Stop! Don't eat him! They'vez got parasites!" Then Bombur was dropped

violently, and then Bilbo ran his mouth and talked about the" Secret to cooking Dwarf, is to- Skin them

first!" Thorin was so pissed at him, and so were the others, then Gandalf came and saved our hides-

Literally!

To Be continued… 


	7. Chapter 7

**Thorin**

I was so mad at the hobbit for all the trouble and the setback I almost killed him, but I didn't. And I was

also mad at Settarah, but I still loved her. We found a cave nearby where the trolls were killed, and

Gandalf and I took ancient looking swords made by elves. I offered one to Settarah, but she said," No

thanks. My bow is better than a sword." Then I see some of the company "Making a long-term deposit."

I chuckled and left the tunnels. We walked about 2 more miles, and then Radagast the brown shows up

panicking. Then out of nowhere, a Warg pops up out of nowhere, and Settarah kills it and the orc with 1

shot! I mean, come on! How's that possible! Anyway, Radagast offered to be a distraction. He said

something about Rustovel rabbits and orcs, so I agreed. We take shelter, and then I see the fast rabbits

being chased by orcs. Then I hear a war-horn and we take shelter in a cave, but Settarah wanders off, as

if she knows where she's going. An Orc falls into the cave we were staying in, and I see Dwalin pluck an

arrow from its chest. "Those damned elves." I muttered under my breath, than I am grateful Settarah

didn't hear me. Settarah and Gandalf were talking, and then Gandalf ordered us to follow her. We

walked for about 5 miles, and then we came to _Rivendell._ I was so pissed at her that I cursed at her in

Khudzul and told her to go and take refuge with her kind, since that's truly what she meant by bringing

us to _Rivendell_ , and then she slapped me, and I saw stars. Then Gandalf said," That's what you get for

insulting her Thorin. The elves of _Rivendell_ are a very generous people, and will give you food and

shelter. If she hadn't slapped you, I most certainly would've." Just then Settarah popped into the

conversation. "And, Lord Elrond has a place where he can read moon runes. So, if I were you, I'd

probably think before you talk." While the rest of the company follows Gandalf to the gate, she walks up

to me and elbows me in the gut, and sends me a sneer." Thanks" I mutter as I try to not puke.

 **Settarah**

When Gandalf saved us from the trolls by making a rock break and letting the sun in, I could see that

Thorin was so mad at Bilbo that he got that," If I catch you doing that kind of shit again, I'll come in the

middle of the night and slit you're throat" look that he gave me when I insulted him back at the shire. I

think Bilbo got the message, because he sort of kept to himself for the rest of the day. Then we were

ambushed by orcs, and I panicked. On the outside, I was all heroic and calm, but on the inside" _What if_

 _the orcs are following because Azog hired bounty-hunters? Is it all my fault that the orcs are here?"_ Then

I remembered. The hidden pass to _Rivendell_ was near, so I made for the cave at the entrance to the

hidden pass. Everybody was all pissed at me, but Gandalf knew where my head was. "Follow her," He

said as he killed an orc with Glamdring. We came to the cave, and then I hear a horn blow, which means

orcs have gotten too close to the borders of _Rivendell._ We came into the cave of the hidden pass, and I

was kind of hallucinating. I have what the humans call claustrophobia, or fear of small spaces. Ever since

I was 5 years old, my father would stick me into a closet after he beat me when he was drunk, so I felt

light-headed and dizzy. I walked on as if I wasn't in my own body, in a dream. When we came to

 _Rivendell,_ Thorin couldn't keep his mouth shut, so I slapped him. I think he got the message, so I backed

off. Then Gandalf backed me up. After Gandalf's lecture, I walked up to Thorin and elbowed him in the

gut. Lord Elrond's guard surrounded the company once we entered _Rivendell_ , but let me and Gandalf

pass. _"_ _Mellonen, Hir Nin."_ I said as I bowed to my uncle. _"_ _Mellonen Hiril Nin."_ He said as he ordered his

servants to take me to my chambers. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but I heard one of the

dwarves say," Does he offer us insults!" but by that time, I was out of earshot. I was taken to chambers,

and who do I see but my friends! Annie shrieked with delight, and Samarra came and hugged me. "We

didn't know you were alive!" Said Elizabeth as she hugged me. "This is all great, to see you alive and all,

but can I bathe now?" I said as I tried to make for a spring, but I saw the rest of the company in the

spring that I usually bathe in, and I turned around. " Well, I'm going to bathe in my chambers now." I

said as Sarah, my maid got warm water for a bath." Meet us under the hanging tree in 2 hours, and then

we can catch up." Said Samarra. "Will do, Samarra. But can you ask my uncle to send dinner up to our

tree?" I said as I was led to my old room. " Of course Settarah, and we can talk boys there." Samarra said

as she eyed Thorin as he splashed Fili, and Kili retaliated and splashed Thorin. A few minutes later, there

was a splash war, like the ones my friends and I used to have. " My lady Settarah, your bath is ready."

Said Sarah as she got me a towel to dry off with. " I will see you guys in a while." I said as I eagerly ran to

my room. I was left alone to bathe, and that's how I like it. I eased into the bath, and I kind of just sat

there, pondering my life. My mind wandered to the job I was given from Azog. At that point I cried, so I

submerged my face in the water. The water burned my face, but I stopped crying. I got clean and walked

to my closet. I saw many pretty dresses, but one caught my eye. It had a forest green color with a cloak

attached to it. " _I can't wait to finally have a cloak on the adventure"_ I said as I looked at the small

diamonds bordering the dress. I put it on, and put the cloak in my pack. I was a half an hour early, so I

went to talk with my uncle. "Mellonen Hiril nin. How nice of you to join us, though I thought you were

eating with your friends?" Said my uncle as Kili elbowed Thorin, and Thorin looked at me. " Well uncle, I

was early, so I figured…" He cut me off and said," Maybe you could sit with the big kids for a while?"

" Well, not exactly, I figured I could say hello, you know, because we haven't seen each other for

almost half a century." I said as I sent Thorin " The hairy eyeball" As he was in the middle of smirking. He

stopped smirking. " Hiril nin, I think your friends are here." My uncle said as he pointed to the tree, and

Elizabeth waved her hands like a maniac. I bid my uncle Farewell, and I half walked and half ran to my

friends. " You know something I want to know?" I Said as I took a plate of salad. " I want to know where

I can get a nice bowl of revenge." " you know something I want to know? I want to know that Dwarf's

name." Samarra said as she pointed to Thorin. " That's Thorin, and he's taken." I said as I grabbed a

goblet of wine. " By who? You?" Said Samarra as she eyed me suspiciously. " Well, not exactly. He likes

me still, and he, Um…" I said as I grew redder than the wine in my goblet. " He and I are sort of

together." I said as I felt like a bug under a microscope. " If you know him so well, what's his size?" Said

Annie as she refilled her goblet." What size, his clothes?" I said Naively. " No, silly, his Dick size. Is it big

or small, or in between?" Annie said as she looked at a piece of lettuce. I guessed I looked shocked. "

Annie!" Said Elizabeth as she hugged me. " Of course it's big!" " Okay, I've never seen his Dick, or

anywhere else, okay. It's not like that. We just like each other a lot." I said defensively. "But I think it's

big." I said with a smile. Then we laughed like idiots for a while. We laughed so loud that Thorin and the

rest of the company stared. I looked at Thorin, and he was smirking again, but I didn't care. I kept

laughing like an idiot until I nearly passed out. " it's midsummer's eve Annie. You know what that

means." Annie stopped laughing and got her guitar. Elizabeth got her drums, and Samarra got her lyre.

we sang elven folk songs about fierce battles, the tenderest loves. Then my old boyfriend Ian decides to

come and confess his love for me through song. I left, but he sang anyways. It was really embarrassing.

Thorin looked at him really pissed off, and Ian stared right back.

 **Thorin**

Settarah was escorted by some maids when lord Elrond was at the front gate, and I didn't see her for a

couple hours. In the time she was gone, the rest of the company bathed in a stream. I splashed Fili to get

his head clean, and next thing you know there's a water-war. When I was eating dinner, Settarah came

over and hugged her uncle, Lord Elrond and talked with us for a bit. Apparently she has connections

here, and she was waiting for them. That's when Kili told me that she was in a dress. I stared and stared

at her, mainly because she was just so beautiful, and partly because I knew that I most likely wouldn't

see her in a dress ever again. We talked for a bit, and then Fili became a big pain in the ass. " Uncle, why

do you like an elf?" He Whispers to me. " What are you talking about? I am in love with no elf, Fili and

you know it." I say. " If you love her, then I doubt everything you have ever taught me about elves." Said

Kili as he eyes an elf maiden, and she giggles. SHE GIGGLES! By this time, I hear laughter, and I know

that Settarah and her friends were up to something. I guess I must've smiled, Because lord Elrond said "

They used to do that all the time. They used to laugh, and forget about the cruel lives that the Valar had

given them. I guess they are at it again." I noticed everybody at the table is staring at me, so I stop

smiling. We try to talk matters of Erebor, but I hear a man singing, and Settarah running around like an

Elfling, and Lord Elrond tells me to go and get her. That's when I first see him. Ian. Apparently I wasn't

the only one fighting for Settarah's love. " Come on Settarah, we need to go. It's time to see if there are

moon runes." I say as I eye Ian with suspicion. " No, She isn't going with you, Pe-channas!" Says Ian as he

grabs her arm. Settarah gasps and orders Ian to unhand her, and by this time Settarah's friends have

noticed that she isn't playing games anymore, and they run to Lord Elrond for help. "Pedin I phith in

aniron a nin u cheniathog, Dwarf-Filth!" Says Ian as he tightens his grip in Settarah's arm, and she

winces. Thankfully, Settarah taught me how to curse in Sindarin. Unfortunately, I forgot most of them

but one. " Hey Ian, Ego, mibo orch!" He was livid, and he swung at me. I didn't dodge quick enough, and

I had a bleeding lip. Then Settarah came and kicked him in the balls. He dropped like an orc without a

head. She noticed I was bleeding and she says very quietly," I can heal that if you want." I wasn't one to

object, so she touched my lip and I felt a strange sensation, like someone was burning me. I jerked away,

but she made me hold still. When it was over, she made me promise not to tell anyone that she could

heal. " I Promise." I said as nudged Ian and made sure he wouldn't get up. We went and found the rest

of the company finishing dinner. Settarah read the moon runes, and they told of how to find the side

door. While the rest if the company was on the balcony playing games, I talked to Settarah. She said

hello and thanked me, and I noticed Ian's vice-like grip on her arm had left a giant bruise. She must've

noticed me looking at it. " My magic can't heal bruises, so…" She said. " I won't tell anyone. I Promise." I

said as I looked at her bruise. That's when Lord Elrond's servant tells her to go to the white council,

whatever the hell that is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Settarah**

I was summoned by my uncle's servant to go to the white council, and I had to change because Ian and Thorin's little scuffle tore my dress in several places. I also had Thorin's blood on my dress. I waved at Thorin, and he waved back. I changed into my second favorite dress, the blue dress with the roses embroidered on the hem. Where the white council was held was a good 2-mile walk, so I walked.

Meanwhile, At The White Council…

"Lady Galadriel, My niece is too young to protect Middle Earth!" Said Lord Elrond as he slammed a fist on the table. "Apparently not, because she has healed Thorin Oakenshield after what happened. Her friends can tell you all about it." Said Gandalf as he gave the ladies who looked like they ran the length of _Rivendell_ the floor. " My Lord Elrond, what Mithandir says is true. Settarah DID heal Thorin after the fight." Lord Elrond cut her off. "What fight? Is Settarah okay?" He said as he rose from the table and grabbed his sword." Ian was the cause, Lord Elrond. He Grabbed your niece's arm and refused to let her go. If it weren't for Thorin Oakenshield, Settarah might be dead." Said Lady Galadriel as she turned around. " And here she is now, all fine and not a scratch…" Then Lady Galadriel paused. "What happened to your arm, _Hiril Nin_?" I am Fine, Aunt Galadriel. It's just a bruise." Says Settarah as she hides her arm behind her back. "It's just a bruise… That covers a quarter of your arm! Will you ever learn to stay out of trouble?" Says Lord Elrond as a servant brings a jar of healing salve. "Thank you, uncle. It's really funny, because I can heal cuts, but not bruises." Lord Elrond dropped the salve in surprise, But Settarah caught it." You are really like your mother, always thinking of others before yourself." "Now that she is here, we can begin." Said Saruman as he found a chair for Settarah to sit in.

 **Settarah**

When the council came to order, I noticed Saruman was more pissed-off than usual, so I was sort of mute for the first hour. Gandalf had said something about a returning evil, but I wasn't listening. I was watching Thorin, how he moved, knowing soon that I might kill him. My mind went back to the day we met, on our Shared birthday. Our custom was that I had to dance with every possible suitor in middle earth, even the hobbits! I first had to dance with the Elves, and then I danced with the Hobbits. When I danced with Thorin, he was different from all of the other suitors. He didn't want gold or precious gems. He behaved in a manner that was like a gentleman, and from that day forward, I loved him. Then my Aunt Galadriel said through my mind, _"_ _You struggle with the task at hand, don't you Hiril nin." "I just can't do this, Aunt Galadriel. I cannot take his life. I love him. I need him as the Stars need the moon. He is my equal, and my lover. Please help me. I could never forgive myself if I killed him, not even to spare all of middle earth."_ I said through my mind with tears in my eyes. Then I noticed everybody staring at me, and I said my bruise was painful. They ignored me, and I carried on the conversation with Aunt Galadriel. Or at least I tried to anyways, but she was talking to Mithrandir through her mind, so I applied occlumency. Then Gandalf took out the sword Radagast had given him. All went silent, and then stupid-ass Saruman doubted him. Then the White council was dismissed, and I was about to leave and get some sleep, but my Aunt Galadriel wanted to talk to me." Come, Hiril Nin. We will talk about the task given to you by that orc. When was it given to you?" She said as she rubbed the salve on my arm. "Three years. Three years I have been depressed and lonely." I said as I sort of jerked away from the pain. "I almost accomplished it in the Shire, but I realized that I still love him." I said as I looked at Fili and Kili, who had fallen asleep next to Thorin. And I could never do that to Fili and Kili. Kill the only father that they have ever known in cold-blood." I said as I looked at Thorin. His face looked all calm, and he was sort-of smiling. "I understand now, Settarah. You do know that when the timing is right, this will surface, and you will never be the same again. You have the choice of staying in _Rivendell_ , or going with them to the Lonely Mountain and having the one that you love break your heart. Which will you choose, Hiril Nin?" She said as she looked at me looking at Thorin. I weighed the risks, and I thought of how happy he would be when he opened the side-door and went into his own, finally king of his home that he had fought valiantly for. "I will go. But when the timing is right, I will die. And there will be no stopping me." I said as I looked away from Thorin, as he was awake. Lady Galadriel raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I swear you are going to be your mother soon. She only cared for other people. She saved your father's life, you know. Three orcs came out of nowhere, and your father killed two of them. The third, however, shot an arrow at your father, but Guilietta dove in front of him and took the shot. It was mortal, and your father held her like he wasn't going to let go. She made him promise to raise Legolas, Serenai, and yourself into loving, caring people. I feel that he had made good on his promise." She said as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I guess that I should get ready if I am to go with them." I said as I gestured towards the rest of the company. "Settarah, just remember one thing. Even in the darkest of time and places, a rose can be in full bloom, and the sun will shine." Galadriel said as she touched my forehead, and made me happy temporarily. "I guess this is our last goodbye, aunt Galadriel. I will see you next when the sun and moon meet." I said as I made off to get ready. "just remember one thing when you go, Settarah. Thorin will be driven mad with grief, and join you soon in the world of the afterlife, unless the Valar send you to the world of men. In that case, come back as soon as you can." She said as she was about to talk to Gandalf.

 **Thorin**

I woke up when Settarah came from the balcony and got her quiver and filled it with brand-new arrows. I noticed that she was crying, and I went over to her. She hugged me, and then I kissed her. She kissed me back, and in that moment, I knew she was hurting about what happened in the Shire. I stopped and asked her why she was crying. She said stuff about family, so I left it untouched. "We should probably get ready to go." I said as I woke Kili and Fili. "You're probably right, Thorin." She said as she made for her room. "Settarah, we aren't going to wait on Gandalf." I said as she was walking away. She turned around like I was mad, and then she walked back saying, "Fine, but you're the one with a price on your head. If it were me, I would probably want a wizard around." She changed in her room, and the company made from _Rivendell_ as soon as she got back. She gave us each a loaf of Lembas bread, saying that one bite was enough to fill the stomach of a grown man. The last one to wake was Bilbo, and when he did, we made for the misty Mountains.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thorin**

Five hours after we set off from Rivendell, There was a storm. I remembered Settarah didn't have a cloak, so I was going to offer her one. When I looked back, she had a fine Muslin cloak from Rivendell. That's when it happened, The Rock-giant fight. Turns out the ledge we were on was a Rock-giant's legs. Settarah, Bilbo, Kili, and Bombur got separated from the group. Fili tried to get to Kili, but I grabbed his arm. "Kili, grab my arm!" I shouted above the storm. Kili made it onto the ledge with the rest of the company, but the Giant's leg collided with the trail, killing the rest of the company. I held Kili close, thinking of the worst that could've happened. Then I remembered Settarah. She was on the Leg when it collided with the trail. I cried silently, thanking Mahal that it was raining. When I got to where the ledge and the leg had met, I saw that they were okay. I offered to bring up the back, and when the rest of the company wasn't looking I hugged Settarah. She kissed me very quickly, and I cherished that moment. "Come on, we need to keep moving." She said as she hugged me one more time. After 5 minutes, we came upon a cave. "Bombur, get your tinder box so we can start a fire." Said Gloin as he rubbed his hands. "No fire tonight, not here. Get some rest. Bofur, you have first watch." I said. A few hours later, Bilbo decided to pack up and make for Rivendell. Bofur wished him the best of luck, and then Bilbo's sword glows blue. Settarah and I shout at the same time, "Get up!" Then, the floor collapsed from under us, and we were falling.

 **Settarah**

When we fell, we were caught in a giant cage." _Goblins? Why the fuck do we have to go through Goblins just to get to Erebor?"_ I said inwardly as I was beaten, and I killed the goblin holding me. "There's too many of them!" Thorin shouted. A goblin hit me on the head, and everything went black. Then I had a vision. I was in bed with Thorin in Erebor, then I was holding a baby. Right after this,I saw Thorin. Dead on the ground in Goblin-town. Then the goblin king went after Kili. I was woken to the Goblin-king in front of my face. I flinched as he brought a knife along my arm. "Oh, so she is awake. How kind of you to join the party. Now it is your turn. You get the fun part, Your majesty. You get to kill the dwarf." Said the goblin king as he stabbed Thorin in the stomach. I shook my head in refusal, and then I was forced to take the knife. I stabbed the Goblin that gave me the knife. More goblins came, and then I shouted "Stop!" Then a flash of light came from my fingers. I went to Thorin, and he was barely alive. "Thorin, please stay with me! We can't lose you. I can't lose you!" I shouted as he closed his eyes. Then I tried to stop the blood flow coming from his stomach, and then I healed him. He woke up, and then if we weren't on the brink of death, I would've kissed him then and there. He was weak, so I helped him up. To tell the truth, I almost fainted, but I was as steady as I could be. I killed some goblin-ass, and then I caught up with the company. "I'll support him, lass. You've done more than enough" Said Balin as he reached for me. "No, I will, because you can fight." I said as I showed him my arm. Then the goblin king shows up and grabs Kili. "Oh no you don't you bastard!" I said as I used the only weapon I had on me. Magic. I shot light into his eyes, and then Gandalf ran him through with Glamdring. Kili thanked me, and then the bridge we were on collapsed. "Well,that could've been worse." Said Bofur as he reached for his brother. Then the Goblin-king fell on us. We Wriggled out from under the bridge, and then we came into the sun. I gave Thorin to Balin, and then I ran to the nearest tree, and I puked. I grabbed my water and took a small drink after I was done. Then I noticed Bilbo was gone. "Where's Bilbo?" I asked as I came from behind the tree. "here I am." Said Bilbo as he came from the forest. I missed the rest because I had to puke again. "Settarah, I'm coming over there." Said Gandalf. "You won't want to do that Gandalf." I said. He came over and gave me a weird looking herb. "Your aunt Galadriel gave me these, should you mature like this. They stop the vomiting and the magic from going off whenever it feels like it." Said Gandalf as I ate the herb. It tasted disgusting. After a few minutes, I came from the tree, and the Company was staring at me. "You made those light flashes down in the Goblin tunnels, didn't you?" Asked Fili. Before I answered, I heard a warg growl and an orc shout, "Attack them!"

 **Thorin**

The orcs attacked when I was sharpening my sword. Gandalf made us climb trees, and I was pissed because of my condition as of the moment, but there was no choice. Then I see that bastard. Azog the defiler. He says, " **Do you smell it. The stench of fear. I remember your father reeked of it."** I Whispered "No, this cannot be." I climbed out of the tree, and so did Settarah. "Don't go." I told her silently. "This is my fight as much as yours." Settarah says. We climb down, and She takes the rest of the orcs, and I take Azog. He charges me on his warg, and hits my head. I fall back, and I got back up. He hits me again, and I try to get up, but his Warg bites me. I screamed in pain, and I could feel the warg eating me a little bit. Finally the warg throws me onto a ledge. I hear a scream, and I know Settarah has been captured. Azog hands a sword to another orc, and says,"Bring me the dwarf's head, since a certain elven Assassin can't keep her word." I was numb with shock and grief. Were the kisses and hugs just to get to me so she could get close to me and kill me."Settarah, you traitor! Nin gwerianneg!" I shouted before the orc ended my life. I braced myself for the moment that would end my life, but that moment never came. I see the tip of a sword, and then everything went black.

 **Settarah**

"Bring me the dwarf's head, since a certain elven assassin can't keep her word." Those were the words that brought my world crashing all around me. I remembered what Lady Galadriel said. "When the timing is right, this will surface, and you will never be the same again." I considered the risks, and then I knew that I had to die. Thorin called me a traitor, and I knew the company would've killed me after this, so I killed the orcs holding me, and I made for Thorin. I killed the orc that was to kill him, and then the pale orc faced me down."Now the assassin has had a change of heart. You are a lowlife scum, that nobody wants. Nobody but me, that is. I am offering you a place to call home, with people where care about you. Now, all you need to do is go over there and bring me the dwarf's head." Said Azog as he circled me on his Warg. I considered his offer for a second, but I said,"I would rather die than live amongst the filth that you call kin you bastard!" Azog sighed."Very well." Then he ran me through with his sword-arm. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. I got up, and grabbed my sword, and half-heartedly blocked him. He laughed and said"This is too easy. Killing 2 birds with one stone. It's like you want to die. Oh, but you do." He laughed as he ran me through one last time. I fell to the ground, ready for the end. I heard eagles,and then I laughed. Gandalf must've sent for the eagles when he saw us come from the tree. My last Thought was of Thorin, wondering if he would live. Then everything went White, and I remember nothing more.


End file.
